The present invention relates generally to fan systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to a camouflaged outdoor fan system.
Camouflaged fan systems used to generate air streams are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D245,511, issued to Lewis on Aug. 23, 1977 and entitled “Combined Furniture Commode and Room Fan,” discloses a fan system that includes a fan mounted in a lower portion of a commode. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,496, issued to Bussard on Jun. 28, 1988 and entitled “Cabinet With Built-In Fan,”discloses a fan system that includes a fan installed inside a cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,027, issued to Wong on Feb. 6, 1990 and entitled “Double-Effect Table With Heating And Cooling Purposes,” teaches the use of a fan installed in a foot stand support for a table.
None of the above-referenced patents, however, suggest or teach a camouflaged fan system suitable for generating air streams outdoors. In addition, ceiling fan systems, which are also known in the art and are used to provide air streams outdoors during hot summer days, are not always suitable for outdoor cooling.
First, ceiling fan systems are typically mounted above an area to be cooled on a house, building, or some other type of support structure. In some cases, however, the use of a ceiling fan is not possible because the area to be cooled is not located close to a support structure. More importantly, in other cases, the appearance of a ceiling fan is simply undesirable.
What is needed, then, is an outdoor fan system for generating air streams that does not require a support structure, such as a house or building, and that does not have the appearance of a conventional ceiling fan system.